


Helpless

by VegebulMelodies



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Pegging, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: One-shot #3 for my Twitter folks:When Vegeta pops up on Earth after Namek, he discovers there’s something odd about the female he’s going to stay with: she’s an alpha.Inspired by multiple things (Cordelia movie poster, @lemdraws Vegebul comic strip, and a NSFW sexy art)Enjoy!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Helpless

“Hey, you!” 

Vegeta, shaded under a tree from the rest of the imbeciles in this gods-forsaken planet, sent a glaring eye to his right. The blue-haired woman who was sheltering all of the homeless Namekians in her home stood across the green field, glaring at him. The last of the aliens had boarded her ship, save for a few stragglers, so only her and he stood out for miles. 

In her bright, yellow jumpsuit, she began storming her way towards him. “I’ve got something I want to say to you.”

Rolling his eyes, the Saiyan replied, “Oh, yeah? And what would that b-“

Suddenly, his lips were smashed into hers. With wide eyes, Vegeta looked at the brazen creature as his hands clenched nothing but air. 

_He should kill her for the audacity..._

_She should surely know who he is by now..._

Those soft lips, tasting like fresh fruit and something darker, parted against his. Something wet flicked out - her tongue - and ran along his lower lip. He drew in a deep breath and instantly recognized the high-pheromoned smell: _alpha_.

A switch clicked in him. The scent of her began to seep into his mind as Vegeta found himself mercilessly pinned. 

Taunt muscles, built to obliterate weaklings and decesmate planets, melted like butter against the rough tree bark. 

His hands crept around her frame unconsciously, grabbing handfuls of her sides and the oh-so-ripe curves of her ass.

“Mmm, that’s better,” she moaned in a husky voice. A pair of pearly white teeth nibbled playfully at his upper lip as those blue eyes looked hypnotically at him. “I knew I smelt an omega somewhere...who knew it would be you?”

Fresh air fought to enter his lungs. The Saiyan gulped, trying to calm the inferno ragging in him. Trying desperately to regain some kind of control, he heard himself say, “You have some nerve touching me like that, woman.” The sound didn’t bite as hard as it should have.

A flash of irritation sparked in her face. In a flash, Vegeta felt his head whip to the side and a pain flare in his left check. 

Black eyes widened in wonderment before transforming into rage. “You little b-“ he snarled before suddenly finding himself cut off by a dainty, pale finger pressed against his mouth. 

“You’re very bad, you know that?” the bluenette whispered. “A very bad boy indeed.”

A redness instantly rushed to his cheeks - and his groin - at her embarrassing words. _What was this female about?_

Then, her tongue was back in his mouth. Vegeta groaned, finding himself melting again at the sensation. It moved slyly, consumingly between his cheeks, almost pumping itself down his throat. Electric arousal rushed through him at the sensation. His hips bucked against her thigh, those thick fingers gripping her tightly. A whimper escaped his throat as those deep eyes rolled to the back of the prince’s skull, almost losing himself to the sensation. 

_What’s come over him?_ It’s just a woman; she shouldn’t have this power over him. Oh, but she did. The smell and feel of her sent him mad at this proximity. 

_How did he not notice this on Namek?_

A feminine chuckle brought his mind back to reality as she ended their lip lock. Her own cheeks were flushed but there was a dominance in her stare that made him twitch under his shredded jumpsuit. “You will come back to my place. As a guest,” she spoke, her gaze stating it more as a demand than request. “And you will come to my room tonight. Got it?”

The Saiyan licked his lips, unable to catch his breath enough to speak. Yet, she seemed satisfied enough with what his face told her and began to walk away. Vegeta bit his lip as he couldn’t help but follow the sway of her hips, other parts of his body longing to burying themselves there. 

_What in the hell was going to happen here...?_

Once he arrived at the Capsule Corp grounds, Vegeta could understand how the Briefs would handle this many, uh, guests at once. 

The older, blonde woman (with an unusual accent for this area of the world) giddily showed the Saiyan to his room before rushing off to take care of the Namekians. 

“Everything you need is in here, dear,” she cooed with squinted eyes as they moved down the hall. “There’s just so many of those wonderful green friends of Bulma’s that they can’t fit inside the house! I do hope we have enough room for you.

The mention of the blue-haired temptress’ name made the Saiyan clear his throat but otherwise say nothing. 

Still, the blonde prattled in. Something about the closet which was ‘full of clothes to fit a handsome, young man’ like him and the lavatory adjoining. It had been a long time since he’d been in quarters described this nicely, but Vegeta pushed away the thought of getting comfortable here. 

Especially with an alpha on the loose. 

It wasn’t uncommon for him to encounter other dominant and passive species in the universe. His position in Frieza’s army left him opportunity to encounter many life forms among the cosmos. Copulation had never occurred to him; there was little time for physical pleasure when his orders were to seek and destroy. 

This was the first time, though, he was actually tempted. 

Honestly? He was too on edge to do much of anything about the situation. Despite the hard exterior, Vegeta knew he was an omega at his core. Yet, he fooled many over the years that he was an alpha not to be trifled with. Somehow...this Earthling saw through the facade. 

Not caring much about what else the woman had to say, Vegeta entered his quarters and closed the door. Her chattering continued on the otherwise of the wood for a moment before the clicking of her footsteps sounded down the hall. 

All of a sudden, he was pressed against the grain of the door. 

A soft hand wrapped around his throat possessively and it’s owner pressed a pair of soft lips to the side of his neck. 

One other hand, devious in nature, planted itself on his left thigh and roughly pressed him against a pelvis. 

He tensed instinctively but so did the rest of him once her scent hit his nose. _Alpha..._

“You finally showed,” she purred in his ear. Those lips trailed along the side of the Saiyan’s neck and beneath his ear. 

Vegeta swallowed, hands flush against the wood as he focused on her movements. “Bulma...” he started but unable to think with those hands touching him. Whatever she was doing to him made his usually-ignored member throb beneath his suit. Her hand being so close to where he wanted attention didn’t help. 

Her breath was hot on his neck. “I’m going to guess you’ve never been with an alpha before...right?” He could feel those blue eyes on him, searching for a reaction. 

A breath. Fingers clenched against the grain. Then, he subtly shook his head. 

“I would love to be your first...if you want me too.” 

The rumble of her whispers sent shivers down his spine. Still, the stubbornness in him refused to budge that easily. “Why?”

“I’m...attracted to you. And I have thoughts of doing things with you I’ve never done before.” The hand on his thigh released at the same time her head leaned against the back of his shoulder. A gentle, trickling feeling of fingers brushing his bicep appeared before she softly said, “I really want to try...”

His teeth bit his lower lip. Hard. “And...if I decline?”

“I’ll be disappointed but respect that. You’re here for entirely different reasons. And you don’t know me. I’ll be...disappointed. But I’ll understand.”

It’s true. He didn’t know her. And who knows what evils this vixen had been thinking of doing with him. Vegeta was ashamed, on some level, to admit he wanted to know what they were. Still... “There’s no other male you’d rather...explore things with?”

A sigh reached his ears. “You killed him, actually.” There was a melancholy tone to her voice that stiffened his spine for a moment. “We went to Namek to save him, even. But we were over before that happened. These thoughts...never popped up with him, though.”

“I wonder why that is?”

As quick as the words left his lips, Bulma grabbed his arms roughly and pressed herself into him. He gasped, thankful that the door blocked any view of his hard-on, as he felt the softness of her chest and stomach press into him. The odd feeling of her hips against his backside didn’t feel unpleasant either. “Maybe it’s because I’m a control freak and I can tell you are too. And...maybe I want to see you lose control. Just a little bit...” she whispered huskily into his ear, nails digging into his arms roughly as the bluenette spoke. 

He couldn’t hold back a shiver at that. _Who cares? Maybe it’ll be fun..._ “I consent,” he uttered. Vegeta turned and faced her, hands already coming up to pull her mouth to his. 

She moaned softly. There was a sweetness, an intoxication, which had nothing to do with the heady scent coming from her that passed from her lips to his. It was a kiss just as good as the first one and left the Saiyan just as weak. 

_What sorcery did she have over him?_

Sooner than he wanted, Bulma broke away. Cheeks flushed. Shoulders heaving as she took in breaths. 

_Maybe she was just as effected by him as he was her..._

“I’ll be right back,” she said. “I need to get something from my room. When I get back, you better be naked and on that bed.” A firm, sudden grip on his aching member emphasized her point, leaving him with a choked groan caught in his throat. “Got it?”

Nodding enthusiastically, Vegeta stepped to the side and let her walk through. 

And, as demanded, when she returned just a moment later he was bare on the mattress. 

She wasted no time with closing the door, setting down whatever objects were in her palm on the nightstand, and straddling his body. 

There was something about a woman, in general, on top of him. Maybe it was his instinctual love for battle and conquering those weaker than him. But when a female - this female in particular - straddled his hips and looked down at him like a piece of meat, he grew instantly harder. He couldn’t help but grin in excitement, a delighted gasp escaping his lips as she leaned forward, yanked his head back with a fistful of hair, and sunk her teeth into his neck.

Trickles of pleasure and pain shot through him.

The Saiyan groaned, the ache between his thighs growing stronger.

A hand reached up to cup those blue locks gently...and was suddenly batted away.

“You don’t get to touch me,” she declared between torturous bites and licks along the skin of his neck. “You get to sit there and let me do what I want. And, if you’re good, you’ll really enjoy your reward.” A mischievous huskiness had consumed his wife’s voice as she spoke, nails digging evilly into just the right places on his sides. Those fangs bit down again, followed immediately by soft, cooing kisses from her ruby lips.

He growled, the torturous heaviness in his ever-hardening cock spreading up to Vegeta’s lower stomach. “You test my resolve, Bulma,” he grumbled. Those thick fingers reached up to dig into the headboard and he forced himself to remain still there.

A devious chuckle came from near his chest as she moved lower. Her tongue flicked out, lapping at one of his nipples teasingly. Biting his lip, he struggled to let her continue the game and fight against the growing need inside of him.

Bulma snaked her way down his chest, letting her tongue and fingers linger where they pleased. It was slowly turning into a worse hell than his experience in the afterlife. The room filled with his pants and the wet, smacking sounds of her toying with his flesh. Her dainty fingers would edge his thighs, purposely tracing the base of where he desperately wanted her touch before scampering away.

A hand cupped his dick tightly, squeezing the base hard; a quick breath rushed out of his lungs.

Suddenly, he was surrounded by her mouth. 

Refusing to close her lips or let anything touch him, a hot breath blew over his skin as she swallowed him while. Vegeta let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

Vegeta growled as the temptress between his legs licked the beaded precum from his dick. “You’re evil..” he moaned. Another chuckle and a glint of glee from those blue eyes sent a shiver down his spine. Those black, stormy eyes rolled to the back of Vegeta’s head, his hips moving involuntarily with frustration. The more he bucked, the further away she seemed. What were first deep growls vibrating within his chest had grown in to tiny, barely audible whimpers and high-pitched moans.

“Oh, please,” Vegeta begged softly as his fists clenched the headboard of the bed. The box across from him flickered as another song came on, the screen beating as his hips thrust in time with Bulma’s mouth. His tanned body quivering as her tongue ran laps around him. “Please let me, please.”

Bulma chuckled, her mouth too full to speak, and continued.

Her lips clasped down and sucked harder, tongue rubbing against his tip roughly.

That rumbling voice started to quicken and rise in pitch.

_Almost-_

Suddenly, her mouth was gone. His hips buckled, a disappointed roar ripping from Vegeta’s throat as his orgasm drifted away. Beads of sweat decorated his chest. Those wide shoulders heaved as he fought to catch his breath, and his balls clenched painfully from lack of release. “W-Why?” he choked out, struggled to form words.

“Because I’m not done with you,” she quipped, a seductive smile spreading across those painted lips. Then, in one movement, his member disappeared into her mouth and his tip slammed into the back of her throat.

Gasping in shock, cracking wood sounded through the room as he moaned loudly. All care for who or what might hear him left the building as his fingers clenched the headboard violently.

Cheeks red with strain, the blackness of his hair whipped and tangled as he fought for control of himself.

His fingers twisted in the sheets, his entire muscles frame quivering at the sensation.

Sounds he couldn’t comprehend, words that he couldn’t enunciate, fell from his lips as that tongue worked over his head...

Flicking the tip lightly...

Fingers pumping his length in long, even strokes...

Soft moaning and devious sucking sounds coming from the woman between his thighs...

Voice raising, he felt a heart surge to his cheeks as her cheeks sucked in harder, rougher. Hips bucking off of the mattress and fabric tearing from between his tense digits, the Saiyan moaned out without any care for who might hear.

It was so intense...

The precipice was so close...

_A-Almost..._

Like that, his dick was suddenly cold. Bulma moved away, crawling off of him as another roar tore from his chest. Vegeta writhed, feeling something wet drip down his chin - was he drooling? - as air struggled to go down.

A soft hand touched his cheek, wiping away whatever was near his mouth. “You look so lewd right now, baby,” Bulma cooed, leaning in close to him. “You’re such a mess for me.”

All the Saiyan could do was let out a weak squeak as those reddened lips locked with his and her tongue, tasting of his flesh, went down his throat. His limbs went weak, fingers loosening unconsciously from their death grip as the bluenette gripped his jaw roughly and tongue fucked his mouth. Vegeta moaned softly, eyes rolling back as she consumed his mouth and mind with the kiss.

She moaned softly, breaking their lip lock. A dangerous gaze looked at him through the eyes of his beautiful alpha; it made him feel unusually submissive...but very much okay with it.

“Get on your knees,” she whispered. “That tongue of yours needs to go to work.” 

Vegeta bit his lip to hold back a moan as he did as she asked. On quivering hands and knees, he watched as she laid down on the bed and the Saiyan crawled quickly on top of her. At some point, her panties had disappeared, leaving her juicy, dripping core waiting for him as those creamy thighs spread.

His tongue darted out to rub along her skin, tracing itself down the side of her thigh. She let out a shiver and moan. “Mmmm just like that.” Those legs stretched for days and a soft plain of blue stubble was present. It tickled against Vegeta’s face as he teased her clit with the tip of his tongue then laved at her in quick strokes. Both hands had reached up under her legs - twisting her hips up close to his shoulders - and each teased one of her nipples. The woman moaned, a torrent of curses and groans flowing from her mouth.

Vegeta groaned, his hips unconsciously grinding against the mattress. He could feel slight wetness as his aching shaft weeped, begging for relief.

“Yeah, eat it just like that,” she growled, grabbing a fist full of his hair enthusiasticly. Thighs shivering. Head thrown back in ecstasy. More growls and dirty giggles escaped her throat as the edge drew closer.

The Saiyan gasped, feeling a jolt of pleasure and pain race down his neck as his face buried further into her pussy. A chill of excitement ran down his spine, his already-hard cock weeping as Vegeta eagerly lapped at her clit faster. Wide strokes, just like she seemed to like it. 

“Yes! Yeessss!” she screamed as her orgasm hit. Those fingers clenched harder; he moaned and lapped at her thighs, his face covered in her essence as she squirted. Hard.

Suddenly, sharp nails dug into his scalp and her hips began moving. The Prince felt his body go weak, a whimper muffled into her skin as Bulma ground his face aganist her dripping core. Lost in the pleasure, her voice moaned low and deep as the high lowered. “Such a good fucking boy licking my pussy. Mmm, so fucking good...”

Those breasts heaved as she moved to sit up. Evil delight twinkled at him from her eyes, making his balls ache. “Get on your back,” she demanded. “It’s time for your reward.”

Eager, the prince did as he was told and rolled on his back. Wiping his chin with a spare hand, Vegeta found himself panting and eager for what she had in store.   
  


To his surprise, the alpha moved off of the bed and over to the night stand. In all the heated commotion, he didn’t realize she’d brought a small bottle of liquid and what looked to be a three-inch glass rod into the room. 

“Sit back against the headboard,” she ordered softly. The bluenette was having her own time catching her breath after that hard of an orgasm. “And bend your knees.”

Gulping down a wave of self-consciousness, Vegeta did as he was told and moved back. Her lips granted him the first reward, swallowing any doubt and fear that had blossomed in his chest and made his balls ache for release. He could smell it; her core was dripping and sooo close to where he wanted her. 

He hoped whatever-she-was-doing would be worth it. 

Then her eyes turned serious. “This is one of those things that came into my mind,” she explained softly. Her hands moved, unclicking the bottle top and squirting a liquid on to her fingers as the words left those puckered lips. “At any time, just tell me to stop if you want me to. Alright?”

He growled. “Gods, woman, just do whatever this is already! I’m dying over here.”

Unexpectedly, Bulma laughed at that. A warm feeling settled into his chest at the sound. 

Then he felt her fingers there. 

Eyes widened, mouth gapping open. 

A single digit moved inside on him, experimental and slow. 

Shivering breaths left his lips as Vegeta fought to keep his legs from tensing. 

_This is new...this is beyond new..._

That sweet cooing of praise and concern in the alpha’s voice washed over him gently, helping his body relax. Those fingers moved tenderly, rubbing circles around the entrance to that forbidden part of his body, easing the tension there. 

Sweat trickled down his brow, spreading along the scalp and goosebump-covered flesh of the omega’s face. Those lidded black eyes grew heavy with feeling. Something within him was nudged, sending a pleasant wave of pleasure through him. And, in his own shock, Vegeta found himself starting to moan.

Her fingers were soon replaced with that cool, glass rod. It moved tentatively inside of him, pumping slowly. All the while, Vegeta didn’t realize his knees were rising towards his chest...hands clasping around the back of the seductive woman’s neck...his forehead pressed desperately against hers...

“How does it feel?” she tried.

“Like...I’m so very close.”

“Hmm...” Bulma pondered, looking down at Vegeta’s member. He was completely hard, no question about that.

She gave his head a tentative lick.

He cried out, arching his back. “Fuck, alpha!”

Her lips wrapped around his cock and took him further into her moan. She received a throaty groan in return, his legs shaking. For a while, Bulma kept him whimpering on the edge.

She would suck and lick; he would whimper and beg for release.

“Fuck, more! Please, I need more.”

All he could focus on was the feeling. The overwhelming, radiating sensation of pleasure shooting across his skin. If his tail was still here, he knew it would be thrashing and pulsing with the shocks running through him. Unintelligible noises left his lips in the most embarrassing of ways as he felt a wetness leave his mouth. 

When Bulma swallowed him back in her mouth and matched the pace of her hand pushing the dildo in and out, Vegeta only grew louder.

“Oh, shit...oh, fuck...”

She moaned around his cock, moving a touch faster. The sounds he was making, the feeling of witnessing him like this, made her extraordinarily wet.

His muscles were tensing. The vein on his cock throbbed under her tongue.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-“

Suddenly, her mouth was gone again, along with a sudden ‘pop’ of the glass rod leaving. Vegeta roared, hips bucking helplessly as his orgasm was denied once again. An almost painful throbbing radiated through his dick as a desperate whimper rang through him. 

“Lay down,” she ordered hurriedly. The tools she brought quickly were tossed aside. “I want to ride you. I promise you can cum this time.”

Eagerly, the prince moved down and pulled his alpha on top of him. Covered with scratched trails from her fingers and purple love bites, he looked eagerly up at her as Bulma planted her feet on either side of his hips.

She giggled naughtily to herself as Bulma sank her hips down against his.

A delicious moan rumbled from the chest under her palms as that thick, hot cock sank deep inside of her. 

“Mmm, does that feel good?” she teased in an airy voice, purposely pushing her arms together. Her breasts, hanging like plump fruit over him, squeezed together deliciously. “How about this?”

Her hips began jumping up and down, slamming roughly into his.

Vegeta gasped, a hard shiver running through his core.

And she giggled to herself, again, as the Saiyan under her fell under the devious mercy of her ass bouncing against those thick thighs, her walls clenching hard around him, and the slow torture of having a mind-shattering orgasm wrung out of him...

“F-Fuck, Alpha-a,” Vegeta groaned, fingers clutching the edge of the mattress. She was so tight, squeezing his cock ruthlessly as the heat inside of her built.

_So good..._

_It’s sooo good..._

Then cold air hit his dick as she slipped off of him completely, leaning forward on his chest. A strangled groan pulled from his lips as Bulma bit her tongue teasingly. “I can’t help it,” she cooed, slipping his shaft in and out of her pussy coyly. A seductive moan left her lips as her hips moved, driving him to the brink of blue-balled madness. “It just feels so good teasing you like this...”

  
Body quivering with strain, he moaned loudly, weak against the torment.

She wouldn’t stop making those noises...

Or rubbing her body, those sinfully delicious breasts, against his chest...

But it was when she said his name, when those blue eyes burrowed into his as she started to climb and ride out wave after after of pleasure, that he truly knew how dangerous she was.

“Alpha,” he grunted in her ear, gripping the bed as best as he could without snapping anything else as his control slipped. “I’m not going to last very long if you keep doing that..”

A devious giggle sounded in his ear. “Then fuck me, Vegeta,” she teased. “Now.” Bulma’s teeth, coated in the deadliest venom of desire, bit down on his neck. Hard.

The roar she got in response, the furiously desperate way he started plowing his raging cock into her, was the beautiful response she was hoping for.

“You like that, fucker?” she muttered, licking her lips, the blood she tasted trickling down his neck.

He had no time to respond.

Not when her nails kept twisting and digging into his skin.

Not when she kept wrenching fistfuls of his hair, yanking his head back.

Not when she purposely squeezed herself tighter around him, choking his body with her pussy, and looked at him with that evil grin.

Vegeta shook violently. Animalistic growls escaped through his teeth.

And still her words challenged him, teased him, humiliated him until he flew over the edge snarling. His hips relentlessly drove that rock-hard shaft deep inside of her, over and over. Every thrust, every sting, making Bulma soak the sheets even further.

Her knee hooked onto his shoulder, her other thigh wrenched wider was a bruising grasp as he moved unbelievably faster inside of her.

She gasped and shuddered hard. Her mouth opened to scream and all that came out was a high pitched whine. As soon as she caught her breath, Bulma heard herself say, ”Holy shit, you're like a machine.” She spoke at least two octaves higher than normal.

The Saiyan didn't bother answering, too focused on making the woman beneath him writhe under his cock. His breath was fast, muscles tensed.

Her walls fluttered.

His breaths turned into loud moans, his shoulders quivering as the tight control he had on himself started to snap.

She gasped and whined.

A bead of sweat broke out next to his widow’s peak.

More and warmth pooled down in her belly.

A current ran down his spine.

_Fuck, so close..._

_Shit, almost-_

A thundering roar sounded through the chamber as Vegeta finally fell over the edge, his body tensing tightly. He squeezed her to him, hips pumping furiously and violently as his cock spilled every drop of cum it could muster deep into that hot, dripping core.

His face buried into her chest, eyes closing as his moans grew softer and the high started to dissipate.

Though his hips slowed, they never stopped moving his shaft inside of her. It felt too good to stop, like a salve had finally been slathered across the delicate skin there as his alpha quaked and shook in his arms. Now, she just softly sang encouraging, gentle words in his ear.

Those fingers gently ran through his hair.

He mumbled, struggling to find coherent thought as every muscle ached.

_Gods, what did he get himself into..._


End file.
